


Add-Ons

by MandalaRose



Series: Hot Gym Guys [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Blushing Dean Winchester, Chubby Castiel (Supernatural), Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Firefighter Dean Winchester, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gym Owner Castiel, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Massage Therapist Castiel (Supernatural), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sassy Castiel (Supernatural), Shower Sex, Yoga Instructor Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalaRose/pseuds/MandalaRose
Summary: “Never pictured you for a morning person,” Dean calls back to the bedroom.“Normally I’m not,” says Cas.  Dean hears his voice coming closer as he continues, “but you provide unique motivation.”“Whoever wrote that Folgers jingle obviously never had Dean Winchester in their bed,” he adds from the bathroom doorway.Dean shoots him a grin and moves to the sink to wash his hands.  Glancing up at the mirror, he freezes in shock.  Holy fuck!  Dean runs a hand along his collarbone.  His neck, chest, and stomach are covered in dark, round hickies.  Some of them still have Cas’ teeth marks for Christ’s sake!“Jesus, Cas!  I know you ate dinner last night.  What the fuck was I?  Dessert?”Cas’ eyes darken in the mirror.  “Keep it up and you might be breakfast too.”A timestamp to my fic, Healing Hands.  You don't have to have read that story to enjoy this one, but don't you want to know exactly how Dean got all those hickies?





	Add-Ons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I actually wrote the first half of this timestamp immediately after finishing Healing Hands, but I got stuck and left it sit until inspiration struck this morning. This is mostly PWP, so if you haven't read the first story, you can still enjoy this one. This also won't spoil anything from the first story, other than (shocker) Cas and Dean get together. (And if that's a spoiler for you, why are you here? Did you get lost looking for Stucky porn? Don't worry, it happens to the best of us and let me be the first to welcome you to our Destiel rabbit hole!)
> 
> Now, enjoy some shower smut, friends!

Dean feels a warm body slide into the bed behind him.  A moment later, a strong arm wraps around his chest while dry lips press open mouthed kisses to the back of his neck.

“G’morning,” he slurs.

“Mmm, it is,” comes Cas’ sleep-roughened reply.

Dean turns over to kiss the man more fully, only to realize that Cas has already brushed his teeth.

“Sorry bout the morning breath,” Dean murmurs bashfully before standing to head to the bathroom.

“I’m not complaining,” Cas says and god _damn_ if that voice isn’t even sexier first thing in the morning.  “The view more than makes up for it.”

Dean takes the first couple of steps toward the bedroom door and winces.  _Fuck._ He really is sore this morning.  He’s going to be feeling Cas for _days_ and he really can’t be sorry about that.

Hearing a chuckle behind him, Dean turns to see Cas leaning back against both pillows, sheets pooled around his waist and hands tucked behind his head as he watches Dean walk gingerly across the room with an expression of unapologetic pride on his smug goddamn face, the bastard.  Maybe Dean’s a _little_ sorry after all. 

He blushes.

Cas grins.

Scowling, he resumes his trek to the bathroom, flipping Cas off over his shoulder.

“Maybe later,” Cas says cheekily, “I want you fully functioning when you bend me over the arm of the sofa, open me up with your tongue, and fuck me till I can’t breathe.”

Dean blinks.  That was incredibly specific.  And hot.  Dean’s morning wood twitches in interest.

Still picturing Cas bent over the living room sofa, Dean enters the bathroom and moves to the toilet to do his business. 

“Never pictured you for a morning person,” he calls back to the bedroom. 

“Normally I’m not,” says Cas.  Dean hears his voice coming closer as he continues, “but you provide unique motivation.”

“Whoever wrote that Folgers jingle obviously never had Dean Winchester in their bed,” he adds from the bathroom doorway.

Dean shoots him a grin and moves to the sink to wash his hands.  Glancing up at the mirror, he freezes in shock.  _Holy fuck!_   Dean runs a hand along his collarbone.  His neck, chest, and stomach are _covered_ in dark, round hickies.  Some of them still have Cas’ _teeth_ marks for Christ’s sake! 

“Jesus, Cas!  I know you ate dinner last night.  What the fuck was I?  Dessert?”

Cas’ eyes darken in the mirror.  “Keep it up and you might be breakfast too.”

Blushing from his head to his toes, Dean ignores Cas’ words (and his goddamn knowing smirk) and continues, “I’m fucking polka-dotted, you goddamn blood sucker!”

“Hmm,” Cas moves behind Dean to wrap his arms around the slightly taller man’s waist, sucking a kiss behind Dean’s right shoulder blade.  “I don’t recall you complaining about my ‘sucking’ abilities last night.”

Dean’s heartrate kicks up at the memory of Cas devouring his cock like it was indeed his last meal the night before and he turns in Cas’ arms, placing both hands firmly on the man’s waist before spinning them both, so that he has Cas pinned against the bathroom vanity.

Moving both hands to the countertop so he can lean over the surprised yoga instructor, Dean whispers hotly in his ear, “And I believe I was promised a repeat performance this morning.”

Cas shivers as Dean starts sucking his own mark into the sensitive skin over the pulse point in his neck.  Gripping the edge of the countertop behind him, Cas closes his eyes and drops his head back to give Dean better access.

“But first,” Dean nips at the tendon between Cas’ neck and shoulder, “and believe me, I am _not_ complaining here..” He punctuates his words with hard kisses, licks, and bites to Cas’ neck and shoulders, “I didn’t even get to _touch_ you last night.” Dean pulls back slightly to admire a blooming bruise on Cas’ collarbone.  “And I think I need to fix that right goddamn now.”

Panting, Cas arches himself backward over the countertop, showing off that yoga flexibility, and Dean dips his head to swipe his tongue over a nipple.  Cas groans at the contact and Dean latches his mouth around the sensitive nub, alternating hard sucks with flicks of his tongue.  Cas lets him play for a moment, then brings both hands up to fist in Dean’s hair, pulling his head back enough that he can meet Dean’s eyes. 

_Fuck._ Cas looks debauched already.  His pupils are blown, eyes dark and hooded, cheeks tinged red and pink lips parted as he looks at Dean with unrestrained _want_.

“Not that I’m not enjoying this, because I _am_ ,” Cas says in a husky voice, “but if you’re this eager, I can think of a much better use for this mouth.”  Cas moves one hand from Dean’s hair to cup his jaw, swiping a thumb over Dean’s lips as he speaks. 

Smirking, Dean parts his own lips and nips at the tip of Cas’ thumb before taking the entire thing into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.  Cas groans and looks ready to shove Dean to his knees right there, but Dean steps away before he can, smirking at Cas’ pout as he goes.  Dean’s not the only one who’s cute when he pouts. 

Dean turns on the shower, then turns to Cas as he waits for the water to warm up.

“Toothbrush?”  Cas glowers and pulls his toothpaste a new toothbrush out from the vanity drawer, practically shoving them at Dean.  Dean chuckles and offers up a saucy wink before leaning over the sink to brush his teeth.  Cas isn’t the only one who can tease.

Moving to check the temperature of the shower, Dean feels the hot press of Cas’ body against his back.  Cas busies himself with trying to make Dean’s back match his front, nipping and sucking across Dean’s shoulders, as his hard cock presses into the crease of Dean’s ass, making him shudder.  As steam from the shower begins to surround them, Dean turns and pulls Cas under the spray.  They spend a lazy moment making out, their kisses lacking the ferocity of the night before, but not the heat.  Dean crowds Cas up against the shower wall, peppering kisses along that stubbled jaw before slowly lowering himself to his knees.  He hears a faint gasp come from Cas as Dean looks up at him from beneath wet eyelashes.  Cas is looking at Dean like he’s a wonder to behold and if Dean’s skin weren’t already flushed red from the heat of the shower and his arousal, he knows he’d be blushing yet again.

Dean can feel the heat of Cas’ cock, so close to his face.  He takes a moment to admire it:  hard, slightly curved, and every bit as thick as he remembers it being the night before.  A bead of precome wells up at the tip, as if in response to Dean’s scrutiny and _fuck._   Dean can’t believe that was _inside_ him last night.

Swallowing hard, he looks back up at Cas, a trace of his nerves from the night before resurfacing.  “I, umm, I’ve never actually done this before,” he reminds Cas.  “I can’t guarantee it’ll be any good.”

“Dean,” Cas says seriously, trailing gentle fingers down Dean’s wet cheek.  “The most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen, let alone had the exquisite joy of touching, is currently on his knees in front of me, covered in my marks and preparing to suck my cock.  It’s _already_ good.”

Uncomfortable with the praise and the worshipful look on Cas’ face, Dean begins pressing gentle kisses into the softness of Cas’ stomach.

“Just don’t use too much teeth and you’ll be fine.”  Dean can _hear_ the smirk, even if he can’t see it.  He bites a mark into the crease between Cas’ groin and meaty thigh in retaliation and Cas moans in response. 

“Quit teasing,” he growls, gripping a hand in Dean’s hair and dragging his head back in front of his eager cock.  Dean moans, his dick jumping at the manhandling.

Bracing himself with one hand around Cas’ meaty thigh, Dean takes Cas’ cock in his other hand and brings it to his lips, swirling his tongue around the head once before drawing it into his mouth.  The taste is salty and bitter, but it barely registers over the delicious sounds of Cas, moaning above him.  He begins bobbing his head, slowly at first, then picking up speed.  He uses his hand to stroke the length of Cas that won’t fit in his mouth and it takes a bit for him to coordinate the rhythm of his mouth and hand, but Cas doesn’t seem to mind.  One hand still rests in Dean’s hair, alternating between gripping and petting, while the other is fisted in the white shower curtain. 

Cas’ darkened eyes are fastened to Dean, alternating between Dean’s own eyes and where his lips are wrapped around Cas’ cock.  Dean tries to take Cas deeper, but his gag reflex protests and he pulls off Cas’ cock with a slick pop, coughing and spluttering.

“Easy, Sweetheart,” Cas soothes, hand dropping to stroke the side of Dean’s face. 

“Sorry,” he wheezes.

Cas stares at him incredulously.

“Dean, you just choked yourself on my cock.  Believe me, that is _not_ something you need to apologize for.”

Dean grins wickedly before taking Cas back into his mouth.  After a few more lingering bobs, he pulls most of the way off, sucking hard on the head of Cas’ cock and pressing his tongue into the groove on the underside of Cas’ cock, where the head meets the shaft. 

Cas whimpers above him, “ _Fuck, Dean_.  Are you sure you haven’t done this before?”

Dean shakes his head and resumes his bobbing and stroking from before, this time at a quicker pace, sucking a little harder on Cas’ cock with each pull.

“Fuck, I think you were made for sucking my cock,” Cas breathes.

Dean hums his agreement and Cas moans loudly, “God, Dean, so close. So close, Sweetheart.  You’re gonna make me come.” 

Cas continues to babble praise and endearments and Dean can’t look away from the sight of the wrecked man above him.  Cas had taken Dean apart piece by piece last night and this morning, Dean wants nothing more in this world than to see Cas fall apart because of him.

Exhaling through his nose, Dean takes Cas as far back in his throat as he can.  He doesn’t choke this time, but he does swallow reflexively.  Cas groans and tightens the fist in Dean’s hair, pulling him off his cock.  Dean doesn’t pause before dragging the hand still wrapped around Cas up and down his shaft.  It only takes a couple of pulls before Cas is coming in thick white stripes across Dean’s chest.

“Fuck,” he rumbles brokenly.

Dean barely has time to sit back on his heels and flash a smirk up at the dark-haired man before Cas is dragging him to his feet and shoving his tongue down Dean’s throat:  Genghis Khan, back to reclaim his territory.  The shower spray washes away the come on Dean’s chest as Cas slams him up against the wall, his hand dropping down to stroke Dean’s painfully hard length. 

Breaking away from their kiss, Cas drops to his knees.  Dean feels momentarily bereft at the loss of Cas’ tongue in his mouth, but the feeling is short lived.  Cas doesn’t play or tease, hands wrapping around Dean’s thighs in a vice-like grip before deep-throating Little Dean like his goddamn _life_ depends on it. 

If Dean could spare the brain power, he’d wonder if Cas has developed a way to survive without air, the way he’s sucking down Dean’s cock without worrying about something as trivial as, you know, breathing.  As it is, Dean feels a little short on oxygen himself. 

He looks down at Cas, wet hair glistening darkly against his pale skin, fingers white where they’re gripping the muscles of Dean’s thighs, pink lips stretched taut around Dean’s throbbing cock.  The sight is so goddamn obscene it’s perfect and Dean’s knees wobble.  He prays to whatever deities might be perving on their shower adventures (and who the fuck could blame them?  Not Dean, that’s for goddamn sure), that he doesn’t embarrass himself by falling on his ass with Cas’ mouth still on his cock.

“Is this still part of the massage package?” Dean quips breathlessly.

“Pretty sure this counts as an add-on,” Cas pulls off Dean’s dick long enough to retort, his already gravelly voice further wrecked from having Dean’s cock down his throat, “I’m afraid there’ll be an additional charge.”

“Worth it,” Dean gasps as Cas swallows him down again.

In the end, it’s Cas eyes that almost push him over, cerulean orbs staring up at Dean through dark lashes sprinkled with water droplets. 

He whines and pushes at Cas’s head, “Fuck, Cas, I’m gonna..”

Cas pulls off with a loud pop and bounces to his feet so quickly it makes Dean’s head spin.  Cas kisses him hard, smirking against Dean’s lips as Dean sobs into his mouth.

Reaching over to the body wash sitting on the shower ledge, Cas pumps a couple of dollops into his hand before dropping it to slick up Dean’s dick.

“What are you..” Dean starts to ask, when Cas suddenly spins and presses his ass against Dean’s cock. Reaching behind him, he guides Dean’s cock between his cheeks with one hand while pulling Dean forward with the other.  Dean gets with the program quickly, thrusting forward, the head of his cock bumping Cas’ thighs as Cas clenches around Dean’s shaft. 

“Oh, fuck,” Dean breathes, his hands flying to Cas’ hips and pulling the man’s ass against him as he thrusts, again and again.  Dean’s so close it doesn’t take long before he feels that tell-tale tightening in his balls.

“Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck,” Dean groans, his fingers tightening in the flesh of Cas’ waist as he stills, come painting the insides of Cas’ thighs. 

Panting, Dean slumps against the shower wall, closing his eyes to try and stop the room from spinning.  He opens them again when he feels the wet press of Cas up against him. 

“That was..”

“A preview,” Cas finishes in Dean’s ear, before nipping at his throat once and stepping out of the shower. 

Dean whimpers.  Fucking bendy-yoga-sex-god is going to kill him.

Turning off the water, he drags himself after Cas.  The two of them towel themselves mostly dry before collapsing back onto the bed they just vacated less than an hour ago.

Draping a leg over Dean, Cas mumbles, “give me a minute and I’ll go make us breakfast.”

“Does that count as our second date?” Dean wonders, propping himself up on an elbow and looking down at his favorite yoga instructor.

“No,” Cas answers, “that’s tonight, when you make me dinner in my kitchen.”

Dean grins, “Sounds good.  And then the couch thing?”

Groaning, Cas plants his palm squarely over Dean’s mouth and nose and shoves his face away.  Dean leaves a kiss there. 

“Insatiable,” Cas grumbles, but his lips quirk up at the edges.

“Only for you,” Dean says softly, leaning over to kiss Cas again, slow and sweet.  It’s a new kind of kiss for them and Dean fucking loves it.  He wonders how many more ways there are to kiss Cas.

“Fine,” Cas says with a put-upon sigh, “But don’t blame me when you’re hobbling into the station for your shift tomorrow.”

Grinning, Dean kisses Cas once more before settling back against the pillows.

“Awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I just couldn't dangle morning after shower BJs in front of you and not follow-through. Nobody likes a literary tease, after all. Plus, I just love these two! 
> 
> Who knows, maybe inspiration will strike again someday and we'll get to see the couch thing. ;-)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and I'm [a-mandala-rose](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/a-mandala-rose) on Tumblr! Come say hi. I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
